Robins Questioning
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Re-write of ThornyRose105's amazing story of the same name.


**AN:** this story was originally wrote by Thornyrose105, i was given permission to re-write it and hopefully make it better, personally i loved the concept of the story so much, it was well written, even though there were some major mistakes in the stories layout and spacing, the initial plot covered it up with its awesomeness.

**Disclaimer:** i own NOTHING in this story; the idea belongs solely to ThornyRose105, and the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOF! OUCH!"

Lucci sighed as he heard Spandam arrive down the stairs, the hard way, outside of his quarters and for the third time that night he opened the door to see Spandam lying on the floor, head down with the tell tale edges of a hot coffee stain seeping through the front of his shirt... again.

Spandam jumped to his feet as if nothing had happened before Lucci's mocking cat-like yellow-green eyes. And no matter how much Lucci was told, he couldn't believe that the sad creature in front of him was the only way he could deliver his own unique brand of justice to the world.

Spandam cleared his throat, diverting Lucci's attention from the internal mocking of his leader, the scold in the back of his gullet from his last coffee causing his voice to seem scratchier than usual,

"So that Straw Hat Crew is headed this way" Spandam spoke, mid cough. Lucci didn't bother to honour the statement with a reply instead he only crossed his powerful arms over his chest, an indifferent scowl etched on his face. He knew Enies Lobby would never fall, so why should he have bothered about the details? "And of course they're no threat; the morons are still half a day away!" Spandam kicked the doorframe for emphasis and howled through his horrendous face mask due to his now sprained toe.

Lucci had to suppress a smirk of sadistic glee at his moronic boss, instead he settled with a decisive snort.

"But just to be sure," Spandam winced out "I want you to question their shipmate."

With that Spandam nodded towards the stairs, and like clockwork an average looking marine led the very attractive raven haired prisoner, Nico Robin, into Lucci's room.

Lucci let out a low feral growl, nobody ever invaded his privacy _especially_ when he'd just gotten back from a long mission, and five years was definitely a long mission, but like a well trained animal, he steeled himself, he remembered what he was supposed to be fighting for, truth, justice and peace. Internally he scoffed at words as they flew through his mind, '_Truth and peace? Ugh how sickening' _he thought to himself, his same indifferent expression never wavered, not even for a second.

Spandam kicked Robin in the small of the back sending her sprawling into the onyx stone floor all the while adding another bruise to her rapidly growing collection.

"Just get her to tell you her crew's weaknesses. It should be easy with your... ways" Spandam smirked at his own little hint; internally causing the prisoner to wince, imagining what those 'ways' might be "Besides she's a demon, used to betraying her own kind, so it shouldn't be too difficult" Spandam sneered as he spat on Robins unprotected back.

Lucci's fists tensed, itching to gruesomely maul his leader who was coward enough to beat up a bound woman. But then he remembered who she was, she was a criminal, a pirate, the scum of the seas, and that cowardly excuse for punishment was just Spandam delivering his own form of 'justice'.

Spandam sneered at the woman on the floor then walked out the door and up the stairs and as soon as Lucci closed the door a fresh scream ripped through the walls of the staircase as his moronic boss spilled a new cup of coffee on himself. Not even pausing to wonder how he'd gotten another cup of coffee mid stair climb, he turned to face the woman on the floor, a small glint of feline prowess in his eyes.

Robin stared at the shining black stone an inch from her nose, refusing to let tears well up in her ice blue eyes. As she believed that information was power, naturally she slowly inclined her head to survey her new hell carefully avoiding looking at the rather attractive muscular man by the door, who stared at the back of her head intensely.

The walls were burgundy with black trim, lit by a dim glow which emanated from the fire place situated at the far side of the room. All the wood work was made of black oak wood, except for the bed in which basked in a fitting dark cherry oak. The piece of decor was very daunting, dominating the room, covered in dark blood red silk and black velvet coverings, looking as dark and dangerous as their owner.

Everything that could be considered personal was shut away in the large oak cabinets in the corners of the room, hidden behind a thick window of pristine frosted glass not one sign of mess or dirt in Rob Lucci's personal quarters and yet, the strict facade she reigned, which had been her saviour throughout the entire Water 7 incident, which had her crew almost convinced of her betrayal, almost drowned in the passionate dark colours of the room.

The quarters were by no means cold but they _were_ frighteningly controlled, much like their owner.

Her dark locks fell in front of her face as she glared for the first time at the owner of this luxurious apartment, Rob Lucci.

His hair pulled back into a rather intricate pony tail, the top hat off for the first time since she had met him, his shirt open down the front giving her a rather tempting and terrifying glimpse of his strong pectorals, his hands cradling a crystal glass of rich red wine.

His feline eyes stared back into her ice blue irises, seeming to penetrate into her very soul as She steeled herself for the pain she was sure was about to ensue, but to her surprised, instead of attacking, he spoke in a warm soothing voice.

"You are a pirate yes, but I don't think you're as evil as those rumours make you out to be, sacrificing yourself for your crew, now that doesn't seem all that evil does it?" he asked, a brief coo alerted the shocked woman to the fact that his pigeon had evaded her earlier observation, the sound coming from a dark corner of the room where the fireplace's light seemed to skip entirely.

Lucci's frighteningly calm voice pierced the air once more as he continued "You have however broken several laws, so unfortunately I will l have to subject you to some type of justice, but not his justice." He nodded to the door through which Spandam had left moments prior."I'm sure that buffoon, Spandam, would love for me to torture, torment and put you through pain such as you could never imagine."

With that said Lucci walked over to the fire place and placed his wine filled glass on the dark ledge of the fireplace, he knelt down, grabbing the poker he moved the wood around in the fire, the flames flaring on his dark handsome face. "And rest assured" he started again, his voice causing shivers to run down her back "I could."

He gestured towards the bull whip and cat of nine tails with the now red hot poker before laying it back in the fire place."But even i don't think that everything, especially not the questioning of someone who has honour, needs to be done the hard way. And no matter what kind of devil Spandam claims you are, I know I can get the information from you in a much more pleasant way for both of us."

A wicked grin curled at the corners of his mouth, revealing much sharper fangs then any human had right to claim.

"So let us begin the questioning, but first how about I make you a bit more comfortable."  
With that he pulled Robin off the cold stone floor without any real effort and led her down on the warm silk coverings of his bed stretching her out on the first comfortable surface she'd felt all day.

But she was too worried to relax into the luxury he'd provided, he was to close, she could feel the heat radiating from his body, even through his dark suit.

"I won't tell you anything!" she snapped half in anger and half in fear, fear which he quickly picked up on

"Oh but I think you will." He whispered lowly into her neck, his warm breath feathering against her ear, his sharpened teeth grazing along her ear lobe as he spoke."I think you will tell me everything and I won't even have to spill one drop of blood."

Now Nico Robin was no coward, nor could anyone say she was a virgin. Robin thought back on her first time for a brief second, not that you could really call it sex.

Sex involved both parties loving and giving to each other for mutual pleasure and Crocodile wouldn't know what giving or loving meant if they bit him in the ass, But he did like to make use of his partner and she wishing to know what sex was all about allowed it; besides there was a certain thrill to sleeping with the enemy if you were in control, not to mention who else would sleep with a demon such as her but a devil like Crocodile?

But now Rob Lucci was getting to her in ways Robin had never dreamed possible just by being caring in this government sanctioned hell.

She could feel his soft full lips, so unlike his expressions, sliding from her ear down her exposed throat, she could feel his tongue flick out to stroke her sensitive pulse point, all the while forcing down tell tale gasps at his all too pleasurable ministrations.

"Now, Kitten, tell me what your captain's weak point really is, obviously it's not blunt impacts as we've already established, bullets maybe?"

He punctuated this question with a slow exploration of her clothed body with his hands. "Or edged weapons?" He purred against her throat as her pulse sped up his animal senses betraying Monkey D Luffy's weakness to him, allowing him to read the woman beneath himself like a book, "Really edged weapons?" he smirked, already knowing the answer.

But before she could respond to his questions, he bit down into her vulnerable neck making her gasp in pain and mounting pleasure as at the same moment he found her nipple through the leather of her dress.

Robin heard his husky whisper, adding another shiver to her collection "Animal, One Part Transformation" and suddenly the previously stifling room became comfortable as the warm air crossed over her body.

She relaxed until she felt him blow a cool breath over a now exposed nipple as her clothing, sliced right down the middle by one of his leopard claws, melted away from her body.

"Your ship's second in command, this Pirate Hunter Zoro, how well does he fight without his swords?" He murmurs kissing his way down her flat tanned stomach.

Just as she was about to answer that Zoro was amazing with or without weapons, Lucci reached the junction between her legs and smirked up at her, a predatory glint in his green eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Kitten; otherwise it will go very badly for you..." He nipped her thigh painfully with sharp white teeth, emphasizing his point. "However I have great respect for the truth and honour and if you answer me with both...." he spoke, lowering his voice slightly at the end, speaking an unspoken promise.

He licked at the cleft between her legs sending shock waves of an intense pleasurable heat coursing through her body, which had never experienced such an intense unselfish sexual act before.

A hiss of pleasure escaped her as she clutched at the pillows above her head; her body seemed to have a mind of its own as it rose towards his talented mouth. Too her discontentment, he pulled away with a mischievous smirk.

"Now now kitten, I will give you pleasure beyond your imagining in due time...after you answer my questions" he smirked, knowing all too well what he was doing to her, "So how is this Zoro without a sword?" He asked, pressing his head against her inner thigh to listen to the beat of her femoral artery.

With his silky raven hair stroking her most sensitive area, she could barely think of anything but getting more of his attention... but NO! She would fight this! These were the friends she was going to die for she couldn't betray them now!

"He's a better fighter then you, you overgrown house cat!" She spat at him, the lie travelled down her veins to beat in his sensitive ears, her own body betraying her.

He smiled at her show of spirit and licked his lips, the smile turning dark as he leaned down and delivering a hard nip to the most sensitive part of her body simultaneously jamming two fingers deep into the confines of her body.

She shrieked in a mix of pain and surprise as her body seemed to levitate off the bed as he let go, a harsh feral growl escaping from his throat right against her clit.

"That was for lying to me, Kitten. I wouldn't suggest doing it again since that was mild compared to the punishment i could give for showing me disrespect." He spoke lowly and then like a flash he was gone using one of CP9's infamous tactics, Soru.

Robin, fearing for not just her life but for her very sanity struggled fruitlessly against her sea stone bonds, half of her hoping he was gone, and the other half longing for him to return.

Then as quickly as he disappeared he was back at her side only this time void of all clothing, holding something that scared her more than the large powerful erection, which could put many men to shame, between his legs, the poker from earlier glowing white hot in his hand.

With a deadly smile, Lucci ran the very fingers, which had stretched her so forcefully just a moment ago, soothingly against her scalp.

"Now, Kitten, we have already figured out that your female friend, Nami and the long nose child, Usopp, pose no credible threat, but this cook, Sanji if i heard correctly" he started, his fingers running through her hair almost soothingly "I have just one question" he continued "and your answer will determine whether you enjoy this experience, or..." He gestured with a dark look and deadly accuracy towards her lower regions with the glowing red hot poker. "...You don't."

Robin eyed the poker trying not to think of the agony it would create if it touched her skin let alone went inside of her. Lucci looked on observing her reactions with a dark understanding but no, his gaze held no joy, no sick sense of amusement, no sadistic glee, and she realized that in a strange way she could trust him to do the right thing in the end, even though his sick and sadistic reputation told her otherwise. "So does this Sanji only fight with his legs or does he use his hands as well?"Lucci whispered in her ear, his breath caressing her ear, earning another delightful shiver from his raven haired victim.

"Just his feet...I...I mean...." she answered uncertainly, hating herself for the words as they came out of her mouth.

Lucci, with a satisfied smile threw the poker back into the fireplace, the flames flaring up at the rough treatment sending his muscular body into bright fiery glow for a moment before settling back into a comfortable glow.

His impressive muscular form loomed over her as he settled himself on the bed covering her from head to toe.

"No its ok, Kitten that was very good, thank you for finally honouring and trusting me."He whispered against her lips a second before he drew her into a deep mind numbingly passionate kiss, his tongue plundering the inside of her mouth more like a pirate then a government official.

Lucci stroked down her pliant body, his calloused hands earning more shivers from her, he stopped with frown at her tightly clenched legs, he looked up to her face only to see her biting her lip in uncertainty and pain at her own betrayal, his gaze softened at the sight, instantly understanding.

"Shhh Robin..." He soothed, using her name for the first time all night gaining her instant attention, "What you did was not wrong. The truth is always the best option in this case, especially when you're dealing with me. I don't agree with Spandam, you are not a demon, and your loyalty to your crew given the current circumstances is quite impressive; it shows me that you are a person of honour something which I value more highly then gold as it is rarer by far, don't worry i will not misuse the information which you have given me" he let a rare honest smile form at his mouth "Now relax."

With a sigh and a hesitant smile she relaxes her legs letting him settle into the cradle of her hips. "That's it, Kitten. Let me in..."

The heat from his body almost scorched her, his erection resting just at her slick entrance, a shudder of excitement coursed through her body as she felt Lucci slide inch by pleasurable inch into her body stretching her far more than his fingers or Crocodile's four inches ever could.

Robin whimpered in a mix of pleasure and pain as he found places inside of her that no one else ever had, claiming them as his own. Seeming to notice her tightness and slight discomfort at his size Lucci slowly started to slide his full length in and out of her.

Quickly she forgot about her initial pain, rising to meet him in a dance as old as time, a dance made for lovers in the heat of passion. Clutching at the pillows under her head, Robin let out short moans and whimpers, writhing in pleasure as he claimed her body as his own.

Both of their sweat covered bodies gleamed in the fire light as he pierced her faster and deeper, his thrusts became more and more frenzied as animalistic grunts and growls escaped his throat, his nails dug into the luxurious sheets, enabling him to thrust harder and deeper into her body, earning cries of pure pleasure from the woman beneath him.

A look of ecstasy crossed Robins flushed face as she reached the pinnacle of pleasure, Lucci soon followed her, filling her to her very core, letting out an almost unearthly growl of feral pleasure.

He leaned down and brushed the sweetest most heartfelt kiss she'd ever felt against her slightly stunned and parted lips.

Slowly, he pulled out of her leaving her feeling strangely empty and wrapped an arm around her cradling her against his well sculpted chest, both fighting to catch their collective breathes.

Then he rose, leaving her alone yet again, giving her the strangest feeling of aloneness, he appeared again like a magician, back at her side fully dressed in his dark suit, tie neatly done and hair down, briefly she wondered how he could do it all so fast, but her attention was diverted to his hands, where a woman's garment possibly Kalifa's, hung, it was a midnight hued dress with black buttons down the front, plus it was sleeveless so as to provide her with some dignity without having to remove her bonds.

As if she were a feather Lucci pulled her off the bed and out of her ruined clothes in one graceful feline motion and buttons the dress on her with nimble fingers. She stretched her pleasantly sore muscle as much as she could, seeing as how she was still bound.

"Spandam is coming..." he sighed, running his fingers through her raven locks almost affectionately.

"Feline hearing perhaps?" Robin muses aloud, Lucci chuckles cruelly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Not exactly, he spilled another cup of coffee on himself; if you keep still you will hear him yourself." He chuckled, then his face became serious, but not his usual stoic seriousness, more of an urgent seriousness "Now when he comes in, try to act like I've put you through hell or he will do much-_much_ worse."

Sure enough she could hear a muffled string of curses heading towards the large dark door, which served as an entrance to her small haven in government hell.

Lucci turned to her, a look of pure longing on his face. "Nico Robin, you are an extraordinary woman, if you weren't a criminal and I not your jailer… well things might have been different but it is time to face justice." With a soft saddened sigh he turned towards the door his normal haughty glower returning to his face like a mask easily summoned but now that she had seen under it, she would never be fooled by it again, she knew the man beneath the mask, she knew his true colours and no matter what he did now, she could never forget them.

Spandam burst into the room, a stain in the front of his pants where his most recent accident with a, most likely, hot beverage took place. As he crossed the dark stone threshold he tripped on an uneven part of the stone work, and hit his nose on the sharp corner of a desk. He screamed in agony as blood dribbled down his face.

"My face! What's left of my beautiful face!" Both Lucci and Robin had to fight with every inch of their self control to keep signs of merriment off of their faces. "This is your fault, Bitch!"  
Spandam spat as he back handed Robin across the face sending her tumbling into a wall, a flash of anger coursed through Lucci at the display of abuse, but as quickly as it appeared, he'd forced it down, determined not to show anything.

"Hold on" Lucci interrupted, his frighteningly calm voice piercing the air before any more harm could befall the raven haired woman "Let me tell you what I found out." he continued as Spandam slowly lowered his hand, which he would have attacked the prisoner with again if Lucci hadn't have interrupted.

Distracted, Spandam sunk into a black leather padded chair, which resided behind the dark oak desk the chief had fell against moment prior.

Robin shrunk into the corner trying to be inconspicuous she held her breath waiting to be betrayed again by someone she foolishly put her trust in...

But Lucci surprises her completely as without hesitation in a completely business-like voice, he begins,

"Yes, I got all the information you asked for. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy's greatest weakness is bullets; they pierce his body as if it were wet toilet paper. The second in command, Zoro, he carries swords but is completely hopeless with them, so don't disarm him as he is deadlier with his fists than he is with his nearly harmless swords, and the cook Sanji fights with his hands more than his feet, should we contain those he should be of no threat to us." He finished, Spandam grinned sickly, completely believing and trusting this dark and deadly man in front of him.

"Excellent!" Spandam exclaimed "I'll have the new wanted posters with that information circulated to all the troops by tonight, tomorrow will be an easy victory for us! That's what comes from betrayal of a friend, isn't it you little witch?" He smirked looking at Robin with an oily smile. She quickly composed her expression from one of shock to one of horror and pain for Spandam's benefit, behind Spandam Lucci smirked slightly at her show.

Spandam stood up running over his freshly sprained toe with the wheel of the heavy chair causing him to erupt in another stream of curses and cries.

As Spandam grabbed her hair to drag her out of the room and throw her in a comfortless cell for the night in the hell she was surrounded by, the last thing she saw before being dragged out the room, was Lucci wink his green eyes, his eyes glowing in the dark room.

Deep down she knew that although she may have spilled some secrets to the enemy, she revealed them to a man of a dark honour whose alliance to the other side was the only thing keeping him from being her ally.


End file.
